Sarafu's Coupon Book to Quatre
by SariNeoChaos
Summary: Came up wit a coupon book in school, and I dedicated it to Quatre! Then, I decided to turn it into a fanfic, so here's the finished product! It kinda gets mushy at the end, so I would call it a Humor/Romance! Hope you like it! : )


****

Sarafu's Coupon Book to Quatre

__

By Quatre's_Aisai

Sarafu walked up to the Winner estate after a long day at school and unlocked the front door. Stepping inside, she sighed and closed the door behind her. She quickly put her backpack away and got to her chores: mop the floor, clean the dishes, wash the windows, sweep the floor after it dries, vacuum every carpet in the house, etc, etc, etc. Even though she did all this yesterday, the house still seemed so dirty to her. When she finished all this, she sighed and walked up to her room, flopping down on the bed. 

"Why do I always have the feeling that this house is always a mess? Master Quatre will never be happy if his home is so dirty…" She sat up and reached into her pocket, pulling out a little green and red eight page booklet. She smiled and ran a finger down the front of it. Giggling, she placed the booklet on the bed and went into the bathroom to clean it, even though she had cleaned it before that morning. When she was finished cleaning the bathroom, she came back into her room and looked at the booklet…or, at least where it should have been. 

She gasped to find that the booklet was gone. She ran up to her bed and pulled the bedsheets aside, then threw her pillow across the room. When her bed was totally stripped and she still couldn't see it, she tried looking under the bed. She reached a hand beneath it, but all her hand touched was the soft carpet of the floor. Then she sat on her legs and lifted up the mattress, but she still found nothing. She was now panicking, a light coat of sweat covering her forehead. She looked around the room. 

"Where could it have gone? I left it right THERE! I hope that…" she stopped herself and looked over at the closet. She thought that she had heard a noise come from inside it. She quietly tiptoed over to it and placed an ear against the door. There was shuffling coming from inside.

"Ow! Get off my foot!"

"I'm sorry, dear, but that baka over there had her elbow in my eye!"

"I did not! She's lying! Don't listen to her!"

"Girls, please, quiet down, or she'll hear AAAIIIHHH!!!" the boy screamed as he and two girls tumbled out of the closet and onto the floor when Sarafu had swung the door open. The two girls fell ontop of the boy, and the boy was gasping for air. 

"HEY! GET OFF ME!" he grunted, pushing himself up. The two girls gasped and sat up, getting off of him and helping him up. They all turned to Sarafu, who looked pretty p.o.ed at the moment, and they smiled innocently, scratching their heads.

"Um…hi, Sarafu…" said the first girl, who had short brown curly hair.

"Yeah, hi…" said the second, who had long reddish blond straight hair.

"Ehehehe…um, we were just waiting for Quatre to get home, Sarafu…have you seen him?" the boy, who had long brown braided hair, asked nervously. Sarafu placed her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes at the three.

"No, I do not know where Master Quatre is, but you don't have to wait in my closet! What were you doing in there anyway, Duo?"

"Well, we were just…uhhh…" Sarafu raised a hand, silencing him. 

"That's enough! You can come up with an excuse and tell me later, right now, I'm looking for a booklet that I lost, have you seen it?" she asked, looking around in the closet. The girl with short brown hair giggled, then held up something in her hand. 

"Oh, you don't mean THIS, do you, Sarafu?" she asked, waving the booklet in front of Sarafu's face. Sarafu lunged for it, but the girl was too quick and had tossed it to the other girl, who held it up high above her head. 

"Hey, give that back, Denise!" she said to the girl who held the booklet. Denise stuck her tongue out at Sarafu and threw the booklet back to the first girl when Sarafu jumped at her. The girl caught it and opened it up. She smiled, reading the first page. 

"Oi, Sarafu, we outta let Quatre see this, doncha think?" she asked, winking at Sarafu. Sarafu gasped. 

"Kait, you wouldn't!" she said, getting off of Denise and jumping at Kait. Kait tossed the booklet to Duo, who caught it easily in his right hand. Sarafu got off Kait and jumped for the booklet, but Duo, who was a few inches taller than her, raised it above his head, out of her reach. Kait and Denise laughed their heads off, and Duo stuck out his tongue. 

"Sorry, Sarafu, but we're gonna have Quatre read this! After all, it IS for him!" Duo said with a huge grin on his face. Sarafu, who realized that she wasn't going to get anywhere if Duo had the booklet in the air, tackled Duo and pinned him beneath her. Duo yelped as he fell on his back onto the floor. Sarafu reached for his hands, but he was waving them around so she couldn't grab the booklet. Kait and Denise grabbed her, one girl on each arm. 

"Hey, get off my man!" Kait screamed, pulling her side of Sarafu up. Denise turned to her.

"YOUR man? He's MY man!" she screamed at Kait, pulling her side of Sarafu up with Kait. Duo got up and dusted himself off. 

"Hey, you two, stop fighting!" he said, trying to break them apart, but Sarafu jumped at him and they got into a fight as the two girls fought as well. The whole room suddenly turned into a madhouse.

"Duo, give me back my coupon book!"

"No, we're gonna have Quatre see this!"

"He's my man, so take a hike, sister!"

"Oh, no, you're messin' with the wrong woman, girlfriend! He's mine!"

"No, mine!"

"No, mine!"

"Mine!"

"Give it back!"

"No!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!!!"

"Gimme!"

"Nope, nope, nope!"

"MINE!!!"  


"What's going on in here?" came the voice of Quatre as he peeked in to find the quarreling foursome. Denise had Kait in a headlock, Kait was biting Denise's arm, Sarafu was tugging on Duo's braid, and Duo was trying to pry her off. They all stopped when they heard Quatre, and turned to him. Quatre folded his arms across his chest, and glared at them. "Does anyone want to explain what you are doing?" Duo tried to walk over to Quatre and give him the coupon book, but Sarafu gasped and pulled him away from Quatre by his braid. Duo yelped in pain as he was dragged backwards.

"No! You're not giving it to him!" she said through clenched teeth. Duo held the booklet out to Quatre, who was raising an eyebrow, confused. 

"Take it!" Duo said, but Quatre just stood there, his hands at his sides. Kait sighed and walked up to Duo, taking the booklet in her hand and giving it to Quatre. 

"No, stop it!" Sarafu screamed, dashing for the booklet, but Duo and Denise grabbed her and sat her down on her bed. Quatre took it in his hand and looked at the front of the booklet. 

"For me? From…you, Sarafu?" he asked, looking at her. Sarafu's eyes went wide with embarrassment, and she blushed. She turned away from him. 

"Well…" 

"Yes, it is, Quatre! She made it juuust for yooouuu!" Kait said, smiling. Sarafu looked at Kait and frowned. 

Great, my best friend has turned against me… she thought, sighing. Quatre smiled at Sarafu. 

"You shouldn't have, Sarafu…" he said. Sarafu looked at him and blushed some more. Kait smiled. 

"Weeell, go on and read it! And make sure you read it out loud, so we can all hear," she said, nudging him. Quatre looked at her, then back to the booklet, opening it. Sarafu gasped, trying to stop him, but Duo and Denise held her down. Kait walked over and sat down next to Duo. 

"This should be good…" she whispered in his ear. Duo bit his lip, trying not to laugh. Quatre read the first coupon.

" "1. One game of Twister *hint hint*"…" Quatre looked up, smiling at the four on the bed. "Twister's a fun game! I like it!" Duo, Denise, and Kait all sweatdropped, bowing their heads. 

"I…don't think you get it, Quatre…" Kait said, sighing. Duo nodded. Sarafu sat there, her face beet red.

Someone just shoot me… she thought, sighing. Quatre raised an eyebrow, shrugged, then went on to the next page.

" "2. One game of Twister in the bathroom *wink wink*"…" He looked up a Sarafu, blinking. "Why would you want to play Twister in the bathroom? Wouldn't that be a little too crowded?" Everyone sighed, shaking his or her head. 

"Quatre, buddy, you've got a LOT to learn, my friend…" Duo said, putting his hands behind his head. Denise nodded. Quatre ignored it and went on to the next page.

" "3. One game of Twister in your bedroom *nudge nudge*"…" Quatre read, and looked back up at Sarafu, who was trying to hide herself under a pillow. "You really like Twister, don't you, Sarafu?"

"Only a certain kind of Twister," Denise said, sticking her tongue out. 

"Yeah, with a WHOLE different set of rules!" Duo added. Kait and Denise covered their mouths, trying very hard not to explode with laughter. Quatre rolled his eyes, then went on to the next coupon.

" "4. One shower *ahem*"…but, I don't need a coupon to tell you to take a shower, Sarafu. Everyone takes a shower when they have to…" Duo, Kait, and Denise fell off the bed and to the floor, head first. They sat back up, smiling innocently. 

"Quatre, you just don't get it, do you?" Kait asked through her smile. Quatre looked very confused, and Sarafu smiled sheepishly, still blushing. 

"Just go on, Quatre…" Duo said. Quatre did go on; he flipped to the next page.

" "5. One day at the movies (make it a *very* boring movie, so we don't have to watch it ^_^)"…I like the movies," Quatre said with a smile. Denise leaned over to Duo. 

"I don't think Quatre thinks any movie is boring…" she whispered. Duo nodded.

"Yeah, he even sat through 'The English Patient'! How dull is that? I totally fell asleep after the first two minutes…"

"Ditto…" said the two girls simultaneously, nodding. Sarafu was still blushing, her hands in her lap. Quatre looked at her, frowning. 

"What's wrong, Sarafu?" he asked, a concerned look on his face. Sarafu looked up, still blushing. The room was almost glowing red because of her face. She gasped, looking away. 

"I-It's nothing, Master Quatre…" she said quickly. Kait smiled.

"Yeah, it's nothing, just go on, Quatre!" Denise said. Quatre flipped to the next coupon.

" "6. Anything you want *ahem, hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge*"…you like to do that a lot, don't you, Sarafu? Hint, wink, and nudge, it's almost written on every coupon," he said, flipping back to the other coupons. Kait and Denise had to bury their faces in pillows to stop from laughing when they saw the look on Sarafu's face. Duo stuffed his braid in his mouth, chuckling. 

"There's one more, Quatre. Read it! You'll like that one! It should clue you into what the others mean," Kait said, wiping away the tears in her eyes from laughing. Denise giggled, nudging Sarafu. Sarafu did nothing but blush. Quatre turned to the next and final coupon.

" "7. 10,000,000,000,000…kisses?" " he said, surprised at that last word. Finally, it all hit him like a tidal wave; the ahems and hints, the winking and nudging, the shower, the games of Twister, all finally made sense to him. He looked at Sarafu, who was totally red now; she looked like a giant tomato. Duo, Denise, and Kait burst out laughing, almost falling off the bed. 

"AHAHAHA!!! S-Sarafu, you…you should HAHAHA!!! s-see the look on your face AHAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAH!!!" Kait said, rolling on the floor. Duo stood up, wiping away the tears of laughter from his eyes. 

"Well, ehehehe…I'd better leave you guys alone!" he said, grinning widely. Denise stood up with him. 

"I'll come, too!" she said, clinging to his arm. Kait growled, storming up to her. She grabbed Denise and smacked her. 

"You know very well that Duo is MINE!" she screamed in her face, clinging to Duo. Denise rubbed her cheek and growled back. 

"No, he's MINE!!!" she screamed back, returning the smack. The two glared at eachother, lightning zapping between their eyes. Duo sighed, putting his arms around their shoulders. 

"Ladies, ladies, please! Can't we talk about this over some ice cream?" he asked, kissing each one on the cheek. They both sighed and leaned on his shoulders. 

"Oh, Duo…" Kait said, snuggling up against his chest.

"…you're so sweet," Denise finished, cuddling up against him. The three walked off, leaving the surprised Quatre and very embarrassed Sarafu behind. Sarafu looked at Quatre, holding back her tears. 

"Master Quatre, I'm sorry…It's my fault for writing that stupid thing, I…I didn't expect you to actually read it, and…I'm so sorry…" she said, bowing her head. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. She heard Quatre's footsteps, and whimpered. She felt him sit down on the bed next to her, and cringed. She felt something light fall in her lap. She opened her eyes, looking down to find a green slip of paper in her lap. She picked it up and it was one of the coupons, the one that said "10,000,000,000,000 kisses" on it. She took it in her hand, her eyes wide. She turned to him; he had a serene smile on his face. 

"Of course…one kiss would be plenty," he said, taking her in his arms. She gasped, looking into his cool blue eyes. 

"But…Master Quatre…I…" he stopped her by placing a finger on her lips. He ran his hand down her face and back around her waist. 

"Don't call me Master…" he said, then closed the gap between them. He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately. Sarafu kissed him back, closing her eyes and putting her arms around his neck. Duo, Denise, and Kait stood outside, peeking in at them. 

"Ew, that's gross…" Kait said, sticking her tongue out. Denise nodded, agreeing. Duo rolled his eyes. 

"You two need to grow up!" he said, kissing them both.

~End~

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't own any of the GW characters, but I do own Sarafu. Kait owns Kait and Denise owns Denise. I hope you liked it! 


End file.
